


Kenopsia (On Hiatus)

by littledreamj



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Also Sensei Wu is gay, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is definitely not projecting, Childhood Friends, Cole (Cis), Cole and Nya have ADD - Attention Deficit Disorder, Cole can't cook, Cole has Bulimia nervosa, Cole is Gay, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Gay and Sad, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Found Family, Friends to Lovers 2x, Gay wise old man, He's also a child so, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's sorta angsty but mainly just fluff and crack, Jay (Trans), Jay and Lloyd are little shits, Jay and Lloyd have ADHD - Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Jay is Bisexual, Just Add Kittens, Kai (Cis), Kai and Nya have PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Kai has Anger Issues, Kai has Autism, Kai is Bisexual, Kai is a dork with a crush, Kai is bad at feelings, Kai is whipped, Lloyd (Nonbinary), Lloyd don't need no man, Lloyd is Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Never trust Kai around technology, Nya (Cis), Nya is Bisexual, Nya is tired, Other, Sensei Wu has the patience of a Saint, Sensei Wu is the only one with common sense, Sensei Wu knows everything and it's creepy, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transphobia and Homophobia, We're not gonna make him straight just cause he's old, What Have I Done, Women Being Awesome, Zane (Genderfluid), Zane and Nya have OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Zane has a cat, Zane is Questioning, Zane is a little clueless but it's okay, Zane is bad at feelings, friends being dorks, let them rest, old show?? i care not, slowburn, they're all idiots, this is a dumpster fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledreamj/pseuds/littledreamj
Summary: Jay has always been a boy, no matter what his certificate says, He is a boy and that's final.He always knew his parents weren't his biological mom and dad but they were his parents, all the same, it didn't matter if they didn't share blood.He's had three families in his life. His first family thought he was a girl and they didn't live long enough to find out the truth, His second family did and they refused to call him what he was, they refused to call him a boy so he ran away, far far away and found his Ma and Pops in their little Junkyard, miles away from his old town, his old family. They accepted him for who he was and raised him on kindness and love.If it weren't for them he'd be dead.If it weren't for them he would have never found his friends, He would have never fallen in love and He can't be more grateful.





	1. Trying

**Author's Note:**

> This book includes Self-harm, Mental illness and Abuse, The scenes/chapters that feature them will be marked. Check the tags before you continue.  
> If I write an illness incorrectly, please tell me.
> 
> I had no idea what to write for the first chapter which is why it's so short, the next one will be longer and will hopefully be out soon.

"Hey, Jay?" A voice calls out, drawing out their words.

Jay pauses and slides the headphones off his head, "Yeah?" He calls back.

"Aren'tcha, I dunno, suppose to be doing something right now?" The door opens with a whine of aged wood and rusty metal. Nya stood in the doorframe with an unimpressed look on her face, Jay grimaces.

He didn't like where this was going.

Nya raises a brow at him, clearly expecting an answer. Cursing under his breath, he tries to think.

What was he supposed to be doing today? Actually, what day is it anyway? He can't recall.

Okay, That wasn't good.

He bites his lip restlessly, "I," A pregnant pause, "Can't remember?" He squeaks out, a timid expression on his face.

"Jay," She hisses, "I get schedules are hard for you but this is important."

"I know, I know!" Jay groans, "I just..." He trailed off.

"I know." Her expression was that of understanding, Not pity like he was accustomed to. She knew damn well no one wanted pity for something they can't control.

"I'm sorry," Jay whispers, his fingers worrying in his lap.

Nya sighs, "It's fine Jay, I know this sort of thing takes a lot to get used to." He nods, confirming her words. "Just try your hardest, okay?" She asks, her voice soft.

He grins, "Of course Nya, You know I always do." She smiles back.


	2. Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensei Wu notices something about the team and speaks up about it.

"Sensei?" 

The group of six had been called to their Sensei's room, no clear instructions as to why.

"Please, all of you," The old man gestures to the ground in front of where he sat, "Sit down." They listened, forming a semi-circle on the floor, Curious to what Sensei Wu had to say.

He never called them in here, after all.

"Sensei?" Jay spoke up once more but was quickly silenced as Sensei Wu began to talk.

"I have noticed all of you have become distracted recently, occupied by your thoughts." He gazed over everyone in the room.

The team became nervous, expecting to be scolded.

But He smiled broadly instead. "I am not surprised," Chuckling weakly, he added, "I often was too around your age."  
"You are young, Sexuality is an important thing to think about during these times. Discovering who you are will help build your person."  
"But these are also confusing times too, one can often become lost and not know what to do. Labels help people find their way but such labels are swept under the rug, hidden by society."

"That is why you all are so lost. You don't know what to label yourselves and it's making your mind panic, making you lose your concentration."

"What are you getting at, Sensei?" Cole questioned, uncomfortable and confused.

He smiled at them, "I figured a conversation about these labels and what they mean could help you, get a better understanding of who you are, who other people are and so forth." 

"Not Everyone uses these labels but do feel better knowing they exist. Don't be pressured into choosing if nothing feels right to you. Remember that if you wish to talk about this with me." 

"I think that might do the trick," Nya whispers, a bit embarrassed to have to talk about this sort of thing but she knew it would help, "Thank you, Sensei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will talk about sexuality, gender and more.


	3. The Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensei tells the ninja the true reason why he wants to talk to them about sexuality and gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this is a little bit wordy, I wanted to get this done today so I'll probably (hopefully??) just fix it up later before I start obsessing over all the small tiny details and never publish it

"The most important thing to remember is Sexuality is fluid."

Kai looks at him, confused, "What do you mean by that, Sensei?" The man chuckles in response.

"It means that sexuality changes," He tells, "At one point in time it might feel that you are one of these labels yet in the future that feeling differs."  
"It does not mean that one point in time was a phase or a lie. It was true to you at that moment and it felt real, That is all that matters."

"When I was young I felt as though I was bisexual," He hesitates, "Do any of you know what that means?" Jay hesitates for a quiet note, momentarily lost but recalls himself and joins in as the others shake their heads.

Sensei smiles in acknowledgment, "That is fine. Bisexuality is when one feels an attraction to two or more genders. You do know what gender is, correct?"

Lloyd nods, "Male and Female, right?"

Sensei laughs uproariously, "Oh my boy, it's so much more than just that."  
The sixteen-year-old furrows his eyebrows in response, "What do you mean?"

"Gender isn't limited to just boy and girl, those are merely the binary genders, The gender assigned to sexual organs," Sensei explains.  
"There are genders outside of that?" Nya inquires, confusion evident in her tone. 

The man nods, "Many genders."  
Cole purses his lips, "Like what?"

"Nonbinary is one of these genders, where the person is neither male nor female but something in-between or in some cases, both at once."  
Nya looks doubtful. "That's impossible, right?"

"Sexual organs and Gender are two different things. One does not equal the other," He corrects, "It does not matter what's between your legs but what you know is right. It's a tingling sensation in your brain telling you that something is one way and not the other," Sensei grins, "That is what matters, Your instincts telling you what is right even if you are unsure."  
"To know who you are you must listen to your body and what it is telling you, it knows more then it lets on."

"When I was young I first feigned, after some time truly believed, I was bisexual, I later recognised that it was wrong," Sensei continues, "It was engrained in my head that I had to be attracted to women because that's what society expected of me. I knew I was attracted to men, I could not deny it, so I forced the idea that I was bisexual so I would be accepted by my peers in some way. It meant I still liked women, after all, merely more than just women, but It wasn't true." 

"I believed I was bisexual for so long that I soon forgot that It made me feel anxious. I became dull to the uncomfortableness that the thought of being attracted to women brought to me. It wasn't until years later that the response came back full throttle and I realised who I was."

"I am gay."

Sharp intakes of breath happen around the room, the team was shocked.  
He smiles softly and continues, "I know that now and I am happy. After so many years of being lost, confused and frightened I am finally proud to be me."

"I do not wish for you all to go through the same pain as me, the pain of acting to be accepted, of refusing to discover the truth because of the virulent people around me. So I am talking to you all now before it is too late, too late to think any different than what the world made you believe was okay and what wasn't."  
"After I realised who I was, It took many more years, too many years, to accept the truth because I was forced to think it was wrong to feel the way I felt. I do not desire that upon any of you. Never." 

"That is why I wish to speak to you all about these labels and what they mean, so you can discover while you are still young and open-minded, while you are still learning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on keeping this story going for a while, I enjoy writing it a lot so I really hope you all stick around


	4. Discovery (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja learn about the sexualities and genders that are out there and how hard it is for people like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Two (?)

"Why does society make us think that it's wrong?" Lloyd asks, looking concerned.

Sensei Wu smiles, "Many many years ago we were free to love whoever we wished in whatever way we wanted," He begins.

"It changed?" Cole guessed, cocking his head.

Sensei nods, "The Bible was written and translated many times over, so much so that the original meaning was lost, misinterpreted and from that rose the belief that homosexuality was sinful despite the obvious. Christianity was so spread out within the world and interwoven into our society and lives, even if you don't believe in it, that a man loving a man or a woman loving a woman was seen as shameful throughout," He spoke wistfully.

"In more recent years people are finally waking up and striving for the rights of people like me and you but it has been a struggle. Many people refuse to change their ways and their views no matter how hard some try to get through to them."  
"And even those who say aren't against us refuse to teach the people around them, their children, about what's right and wrong, claiming that they don't need to know, seeing those like us as some sort of sex thing instead of just _being_."

Kai scrunches up his nose in disgust, "It's that bad, huh?"  
"I am afraid so."

"The people like us have a community where those who aren't heterosexual and cisgender belong to. Sadly, this community isn't always safe for some, Hate exists there too."  
"Even there?" Nya questions, a confused expression on her face, Sensei nods solemnly, "Yes, even there."

"What's the community called?" Jay asks, already knowing the answer.

"It is called The LGBTQ+ Community," Sensei answers.  
"That means Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender and Questioning or Queer, right Sensei?" Zane inquires.  
Sensei grins, "Precisely that, Zane."

The others glance at Zane, all surprised and confused how he knew that.

Nya glances back at Sensei, "What does all of that mean?"

"Well, A lesbian is a woman who loves women, only women. Someone who is gay is a man who loves men, only men. Transgender means someone who is born one of the binary genders yet is not that gender but rather something different, it can be used as an umbrella term for all those outside of the binary spectrum. questioning is obvious, it is someone who knows they are in the community yet doesn't know what label fits them and Queer is someone who knows they're in the community but prefer not to label themselves."  
"Queer originally meant strange or peculiar and was used to put down and disrespect LGBTQ+ people in the nineteenth century, it still is sometimes but quite a few people are now reclaiming it and using the word with pride to identify themselves."

Sensei adds, "We have barely even scratched the surface of all the genders out there and there are many more sexualities to talk about."  
Lloyd raises an eyebrow, "Like what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fairly short and will be cut into two parts (maybe??) as it's really late here and I dont have the energy to continue


	5. A/N

I'm so sorry but I'll be going on hiatus until further notice

I'm in a really rough spot rn and I just can't get anything done


End file.
